Commonalities
by VideoVixen
Summary: An unrequited love is just a lover's Hell. SessInu. Inucest. M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : **Faking It** — Calvin Harris ft. Kehlani & Lil Yachty. Nuff said.

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"I'm nervous."

The dog demon stopped in his steps, looking back to see the dark haired demoness no longer behind him. Her clawed digits wringing with its mirror fingers before her stomach as she looked to him. Her bright eyes displaying her hesitation as she eyed the large sized home before them. Cerise colored orbs snapping back towards him as he backtracked his steps, taking her delicate hands in his own before giving them a light squeeze.

"There is no reason to be nervous, Kagura." The silver haired demon told her softly, doing his best to be reassuring.

"This is. . .this is important," she nodded to herself while staring into his golden eyes. "What if they don't like me. They might think I'm not good enough. What if—"

Her words effectively cut off by the soft pairs of lips that met her own. Her eyes fluttering open at him moving away from her. "It will be fine. Your nervousness is causing you to think of worries you have no reason to linger on. They will accept you because you are the woman I've chosen to spend my life with."

The spider demoness taking a long exhale, taking strength from the silver haired dog demon before her. "Okay. I'm ready."

Sesshomaru cupping the back of her head as he brought his lips down to press against her forehead. Reaching down for her hand and pulling her forth to the large set of dark double doors. The handle giving under his hand. Kagura following him inside and waiting as the silver haired demon closed the door behind them before taking her hand once more. Following behind him as he led them through the mansion. Her steps light and mindful as she concentrated on not knocking over any of the expensive looking pieces of art they passed. Inwardly marveling at the beauty of Sesshomaru's parents home as she blindly followed his lead. Trusting him in his word that everything would be fine.

Entering into a large kitchen area and the sound of voices being picked up from outside the near patio doors. Sesshomaru steering them and the voices only grew louder. Laughter soon to follow as the dog demon pushed open one of the glass designed doors. The outside clear to see from outside and vice versa. The cool breeze over the patio whipping their hair as they stepped onto the wooden beams. The demoness taking a quick moment to appreciate the magnificent view of the beach seen in the distance from here before turning at the surprised shout from one of the two strangers. Sesshomaru releasing her hand as he bent down to envelop the dark haired woman in an embrace. The middle aged human hugging him tightly before stepping back. A large silver haired demon taking her place as he hugged the younger demon close with a few slaps to his back.

"It's good to see you son. How's Arizona been for you?"

"Phoenix has been good," he said simply before stepping back and reaching for the watchful demoness hand. Giving it a light squeeze as he addressed the couple before them. "Father. Mother. There is someone I want you to meet."

"Such a beauty," the dark haired woman smiled at her and the demoness offered one in return before giving a polite nod of her head.

"This is Kagura Sino," Sesshomaru continued, looking down into her cerise colored eyes before turning back towards the two. "She was the secretary I hired for our company in Phoenix. She's the one I said I would be bringing home with me."

"We've figured that out for ourselves, son. Ow," the large silver haired demon lowly exclaimed at the sharp elbow that met his side from the dark haired human.

The ebony haired woman smiling politely at her husband's eldest child. "Was the secretary?" She inquired curiously with a slight curious tilt of her head, her brown gaze flickering between the two.

"Yes, mother. It's how we met but our relationship has surpassed that of boss and employee." Feeling the soft appreciative squeeze to his hand at his words.

The human's brows raising in soft surprise. "Oh," she breathed softly. "You two are dating then."

Kagura growing uneasy at being on the receiving end of the other couple's expectant stare. All eyes turned to the demon as he fixed his lips to speak. "Mother. Kagura is my fiancé. I've asked for her hand."

The demon's turn to lift his eyebrows in surprise. "Marriage, son. This is quite sudden. I haven't heard word of this woman beside you bringing a friend home and now she's your fiancé."

The human letting out a sigh before turning to the dark haired demoness. "Forgive my husband, Kagura. He has a tendency to speak before thinking his words through. It is simply concern. It is not often we hear from Sesshomaru and to find out he. . .is getting married to a woman we do not know. It is a shock." She admitted.

"I understand completely," nodding her head as she looked to them both. "I wasn't aware you did not know of me when Sesshomaru talks so much of you. I feel like I know you already." She laughed good-naturedly, ignoring the awkwardness bubbling up within her at that revelation. "I do care for your son very much and hope I am welcome within your home."

The silver haired demon sighing before stepping forward, taking one of her smaller hands in both of his own larger ones. His amber pools looking at her apologetically. "Forgive me. My wife is right. It is only worry for my son and no insult to you. You are welcome to stay here and we hope to get to know you better."

"Of course. Thank you." She said softly with a slight bow before him. Turning to the other dark haired woman. Bending down some to return the hug she sought. The other woman pulling back to stare at her.

"Well. I've never had a daughter before. I think it'll be a nice change." She said with a smile.

Kagura returned her grin. "Thank you, Mrs. Tajima."

The human patting her hand in affection. "No need for such formalities, dear. You are a part of the family now. Izayoi will suffice for now. I'm sure my husband will appreciate you calling him Taisho as well."

She tipped her head in understanding.

"You come with me, dear. I'm sure the men wish to discuss some matters alone. We can talk over a glass of tea."

The spider looking between the two men, her eyes lingering on the younger in worry. "He'll be fine," Izayoi reassured her quietly before pulling her along to the patio doors. The two disappearing into the kitchen.

Taisho looking to his son before sighing. Turning to take a seat at the nearby table and gesturing for his son to do the same. The young demon taking up the seat across from him. Sesshomaru meeting his father's stare.

"Marriage is no small thing, son. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, father. Kagura means a lot to me. I appreciate her. She is someone I would not mind sharing my life with."

Taisho shaking his head at his son's words. "Yes, but marriage takes more than that, Sesshomaru. You're supposed to feel those things for the one you wish to marry amongst other things. What of love."

"I care for Kagura. I have been honest with my feelings regarding her and she is satisfied. She understands and states she feels the same way. We're content with our relationship."

"For now, Sesshomaru. She's understanding for now. One will always want more than the other is willing to give. Take from your mother and I. We married out of obligation. Both of us heirs to our family's companies who desired a union between us. There was respect between us. Companionship. Trust. Even affection. More so on my end and I wanted more between us but your mother was unavailable to me in that regard. She cared for me but she was not in love with me and I knew better than to try to make her feel what I was. If she didn't feel so already, she never would. Your Kagura. . . it is not hard to see she loves you despite what her lips may say otherwise. She will want more from you eventually and you will not be able to give her what it is she wishes. There will be unrest between you. It is why we are no longer together and why I married Izayoi. I married for love."

Realization overcoming the older man at the slight turn of his son's head. "I suspect you're already aware of her feelings."

"I could grow to love her as well. It is not so impossible."

"Sesshomaru. Listen to me. If you do not feel it for her already, you never will. You can not force yourself to feel what you do not truly feel already." Worry finding the older demon at seeing Sesshomaru unchanging. Standing up from his seat and Sesshomaru doing the same. He walked around to clap him on the shoulder. "It is your life of course and experience is the best teacher. I am only offering you what I can. Do not repeat your mother and I's mistakes."

Sesshomaru looked to him. "I do care for her."

He understood that all too well. "I know, son. But you won't be able to give her what she'll admit she really wants. You will hurt her without meaning to." He'd been in Kagura's position once upon a time.

He looked away towards the view of the beach. His father squeezing his shoulder before pulling away. Looking to the clear sky as his father walked towards the doors. "I should mention your brother will be coming home as well for spring break. He'll be arriving sometime tomorrow."

His eyes widening by the barest of fractions before schooling his features. Turning to see his father with his head turned towards his shoulder. "Did you know he would be coming home before I told you I was bringing Kagura."

"Yes," the demon's deep voice admitted quietly. "He doesn't know you'll be here as well."

The younger dog's teeth clenched slightly. "I don't think that's wise, father."

"Regardless. . . he'll be arriving tomorrow. What happened between you two only you know but he is as welcome here as you are. What better opportunity to mend the rift between you than this. It's time you two stopped running from what has torn you apart." Taisho leaving his son and disappearing inside.

He let out a sigh. He wasn't ready to deal with Inuyasha and his father knew he would've worked his schedule around his brother's visit home. There was so much unsettled between them and father forcing them in the same space might just prove disastrous for them all.

...

"Hey. Why didn't you ever tell them about me?"

The demon pausing in taking off his suit top as he looked to the watchful demoness by the bedroom door. She looking down as she fiddled with the silver band on her left hand.

"I mean. . . I know all this did happen pretty fast between us but. . .your parents really didn't seem to know anything about me. I'd thought you'd at least tell them we were together before we got here."

Her light eyes looking back up towards him. Looking beautiful in her black see through teddy as she leaned against the door. Her ebony locks pooled down her slim frame. Only the insecurity leaking through her eyes and words taking away from the seductive sight before him. Wondering why he couldn't bring himself to fall in love with her. It would make everything much more simple if he did. He imagined it would be easier after they were officially wed.

"I didn't deem it necessary," he told her as he finished taking off his suit top. Feeling her eyes on him as he stripped down. "I knew they would accept you."

"Oh," she breathed so softly he almost didn't hear her. "I thought you'd tell them about me. . .ya know. Just because." Her head bowed before perking up. Pushing off from the door to come and stand before him. Offering him a small smile before bringing her hands up to push the shoulders of his shirt away from his body. Letting it fall carelessly to the floor. "I guess it really doesn't matter. We have a whole lifetime for them to get to know me. . .right?"

Sesshomaru making a faint humming sound from the back of his throat before leaning down to kiss her. Feeling her melt into him and he gently laid her back onto the mattress. Intent on getting her out of her own head for a time.

* * *

The sounds of laughter from the kitchen made the dog demon look up from his plate of breakfast. Looking to the patio doors from his seat at the outside table. Eyes stuck on the glass until the feel of Kagura's hand lacing with his own turned his attention. A small supportive smile on her lips as she looked to him.

"Whatever it is, it'll be fine," she uttered softly. "Maybe you two can make up while we're here." Making to pull her hand away but he kept their fingers laced. Aside from a quick glance, she didn't seem too inquisitive as to why he was set on holding her hand. Only a small smile his way before she turned her attention back onto the plate in front of her. His eyes drifting over to the doors at seeing his father walk out onto the patio. Izayoi following soon after. Behind her a young white haired hanyou stepped out behind them. Their eyes connecting and it didn't escape his notice the smile on his brother's lips that gradually dimmed as the trio walked closer.

"Sesshomaru," the hanyou greeted politely, but it wasn't hard to see the discomfort at doing so. He gave a small nod in return. The hanyou's eyes drifting down to see his hold over Kagura's hand. Inuyasha turning his head with an unrecognizable look in his eye before turning to look to their father.

"I didn't know their would be other company here," he said with an awkward hitch of laughter as he looked to the large silver haired demon. "I would've held off on coming home."

Taisho raising a brow as he looked to his younger son. "Sesshomaru is more than mere company. He is your brother."

"I know that," Inuyasha's replied softly. "I just. . .I was looking forward to spending time with just you guys."

"If it helps," Sesshomaru started in, drawing everyone's attention his way except the one his eyes were trained onto. Inuyasha's jaw tightening as he stared forward unseeingly. "I wasn't aware you'd be here either."

The hanyou finally acknowledging his words with a sarcastic tilt of his lips in his direction before turning to his mother at seeing her making to speak.

"Oh hon. We'll still spend time with one another. We'll do it as a family." She smiled softly. "We used to do that quite often if you recall."

"Yeah," he whispered before increasing the volume of his words. "But. . .there's actually someone I want you guys to meet."

"Oh?" She asked as she walked closer to him, the intrigue clear in her chocolate gaze and he couldn't help but be interested in the hanyou's words as well. "A friend from the university?"

"Well, he's a little more than a friend. We're. . . dating actually." He spoke with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Ow," came the sudden exclamation that had him looking to his left, seeing Kagura pull her hand from his grip. Looking to him with confused eyes before looking down as she cradled her hand to her chest.

"Are you alright, dear?" Izayoi asked in concern, confusion clear on her features.

"Yes. I'm. . . I'm okay." Everyone's eyes on the demoness as she made to rise from her seat. He stood up to follow her but stilled at the free hand that waved him down. "It's fine. I'll be right back." She told him before turning to enter the house. Noticing Inuyasha's eyes on him before the other looked away. Turning his head to see his father watching him. His turn to look away.

The dog demon heaved a great internal sigh before turning his attention back to his son. "Who is this young man? I take it if you're inviting him home you plan on taking him seriously."

"Well, yeah," Inuyasha breathed. "We're not exclusive but we're both seeing if something more can come from us being together. And we're not seeing anyone else. He's not too close with his own family so I invited him home. I hope that's okay." He asked as he looked between his parents.

"It's fine dear," Izayoi assured softly. "You see Sesshomaru actually brought home a lady friend of his own."

"Fiancé." The silver haired demon supplied before turning his gaze onto his brother. The hanyou's smile strained as he gave him his full attention.

"Congratulations." Inuyasha told him softly with a barely noticeable twitch of his brow before whirling back to his mother. "Kei's train arrives tomorrow morning and I'll be heading out to pick him up from the station. Okay, daddy?" Inuyasha's suddenly turned to the silver haired man as he closed the distance between them. "So be nice." He finished with a pointed look before walking past him and into his family's home. Unable to help but look to his brother's slight sway as his white locks billowed behind him.

"I'm nice," Taisho said with a crinkle of his brows as he looked to his wife. Izayoi's beautiful face holding a smile as she closed the distance between them. Cupping both side of the dog's marked face that consisted of singular jagged blue lines.

"Your nice, dear." She agreed softly before planting a kiss on his lips as he placed his hands on his wife's hips. The dog's lips turned up into a grin as he indulged in his wife. Sesshomaru turning his head away before moving around the table toward the patio doors. Taking the display from the lovestruck couple as his cue to leave.

His brother's scent filling his senses as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. Hand on the handle of his old bedroom door as he looked further down the hall. The scent leading past his room and to the closed bedroom door. Inuyasha's old room.

His jaw tightening as he pushed forward into his room. Golden eyes looking to the light spilling from beneath the closed bathroom door. Closing his door behind him before moving forward. Pushing open the bathroom door, cerise orbs looking his way before turning back around to the task before her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he moved deeper into the space. Placing either clawed hand onto her shoulders in a light rub as he watched her flex her hand through the reflection. Her eyes trained onto her hand before meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, it feels a lot better." She said with a tiny smile. Tilting her head to the side in a smile and the demon applied more pressure. Earning a soft appreciative moan for his efforts. "You have magic fingers." She supplied before suddenly placing a hand up to stop his ministrations. Her head turning to meet his gaze. "You. Are you okay?" She asked with unwavering eyes.

He brought his hands down and she turned around. "I know seeing your brother is hard. Whatever it is that happened between you two, you should work on fixing it with him. Don't you think?"

He hummed, not willing to give a straight answer and she leaned upward to plant a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back to give him a soft smile. Wondering if she would still feel the same way if she knew just what she was encouraging.

* * *

He finally pried himself away from his bedroom door where he'd been standing in a dazed state for the past few minutes. Thoughts on his brother and the dark haired woman he brought home.

Shaking his head to himself as he made his way across the room to take a seat on his mattress. Sighing before reaching into his pocket to take out his cellphone. Glad he'd thought to invite the dark haired coyote. No way would he be available to survive witnessing Sesshomaru tote around his fiancé all alone. His fingers pausing as that word struck him. The sudden shrill of his phone making him jump before focusing back on his screen. A small smile tilting his lips at seeing it was Kei. He answered.

"Hey. I was just about to call you." He said in greeting.

"Hey yourself," the coyote's voice light and pleasant. "Was just calling to make sure you got to your parent's place alright."

"Yeah, I made it okay. Your still coming tomorrow right?"

"Of course. If it's still alright to do so."

"Yeah, it's fine. Though we'll be having more guests than I thought. My brother came home. And he's getting married apparently." He said with a quirk of his eyebrows, ignoring the twist in his gut those words caused as he laid back onto the mattress. His eyes watching the white ceiling above him.

"That sucks," came the sympathetic tone. "Maybe you two can work out whatever it is while your both home."

He bit his lip in contemplation before shaking his head despite the demon being unable to see the action. "It's complicated Kei." With his brother's earlier subtle actions, it was clear to see the dog wasn't in the forgiving spirit.

"Well, how about I just distract you so you won't have to worry about your brother and his friend?"

His lips slowly curled into a grin. "That," he stressed. "Sounds like a plan." He finished with a sigh as he sobered up. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you coming home with me. I swear I'd go crazy if I had to deal with this on my own."

"Well we can't have that now, can we? I like my hanyou's cute and of sound mind."

He rolled his eyes, but the short laugh left his lips anyway. "I swear your so cheesy at times."

"You love it."

"Yeah, it's pretty cute." He agreed with a smile, quieting at hearing another voice on the other end of the line. A hushed conversation before the coyote's voice suddenly came back on the line.

"Inuyasha? I'm sorry but I gotta go. Some last minute work for one of the professors."

"Okay," he said as he sat up. "Well I'll see you at the train station in the morning."

"Bright and early," came the light reassurance. "And please don't lose your grip on reality in the meantime."

"I'll try my best." His smirk bleeding into his words. "Bye Kei."

"Bye Inuyasha."

He brought his phone down before tossing it further on the mattress. "Don't go crazy. Right." He mumbled before laying down to take a nap after his travels.

Easier said than done.

* * *

"So Kei," the silver haired demon started in after swallowing down his bite of eggs. "What are you studying at the university?"

All eyes turning to stare at the dark haired coyote, light brown eyes looking up and seeming to pause at all the attention. Pulling the fork of meat away from his mouth before turning his attention onto the older demon.

"Well, sir, I'm actually studying to become a heart surgeon." The coyote stated. "I'm taking courses in anatomy, biology, physiology, and chemistry. . .sir."

"Oh how nice." The dark haired human smiled his way. "I think it'd be a very nice thing to do for a profession. I think I'd be too squeamish myself." Izayoi finished with a soft laugh.

Kei's lips tilted to the side in a soft smile. "It can be a bit. . .much at times. But it is something I'm passionate about. My career path is in remembrance of my grandmother."

"Grandmother?" Kagura inquired softly.

The coyote nodded with a quick duck of his head. "Yes, she died of heart failure. She passed on hours before her scheduled surgery. They found a donor too late. She was one of the few people to really believe in me."

"You seem like a respectable young man. I'm sure your grandmother would be proud of what you've accomplished for yourself so far." The dog said simply before turning back to his food. That would be as much of an approval the coyote would get as of yet.

"Thank you, sir." The coyote nodded seriously.

Inuyasha sent a quick encouraging smile the coyote's way at the cut of brown eyes in his direction before turning back down toward his plate. Missing the narrow of golden eyes his way before directing his attention to the dark haired demon.

"What are your intentions toward my brother." Sesshomaru stated plainly as he looked to the coyote. Inuyasha paused, head whipping toward Sesshomaru with disbelieving eyes. The dog ignoring the gaze burning into the side of his face and opting to stare at the student.

"Intentions?" Kei asked with crinkle of his brow. An awkward smile pulling his lips as he stared at the silver haired demon.

"Marriage, Okino. Do you intend on marrying Inuyasha?" His voice bland, his eyes seeming to express just how unimpressed with the coyote he was.

"Well, it's still pretty early for us to discuss wedding plans. But with the way things are between us now, I can very much see it being a possibility."

Inuyasha ripping his eyes away from Sesshomaru to offer a tilt of his lips at the smile the coyote sent his way. Sesshomaru watching the exchange before turning back to his breakfast with seemingly a casual air about him.

"Well, I do believe my brother is not very keen on the idea of matrimony. Unless Inuyasha's view on marriage has suddenly changed in the span of a few short years." His words inquiring as he looked up to meet the hanyou's eyes.

The hanyou lightly stabbing at his stack of pancakes as he met the older dog's stare before suddenly planting a smile on his face. "I've never been against the idea of marriage, Sesshomaru. I'm simply against committing yourself to someone before your ready to take on the responsibility." He finished with a smile Kei's way. It disappearing at hearing the dog speak.

"So you expect your significant other to stand around at your leisure to decide whether or not you're fully committed?"

"It was never about a matter of commitment." He said quickly, his voice raising an octave before reigning in his emotions. His next words noticeably more calm. "Not being ready for marriage doesn't mean you suddenly feel any less for that person."

"I think some might take it differently." Sesshomaru stated coldly with a slight curl of his lip as his eyes burned into a mirror of gold.

"I guess your right," the hanyou said lowly, the look in his eyes just as fierce. "And I guess you could say those are the ones that weren't truly ready to get married in the first place." His hand dropping his fork as he stood up from his seat. "Excuse me," he started as he looked to his parents before turning back to face Sesshomaru. "I've suddenly lost my appetite." His eyes narrowing as he walked from the kitchen and the dog was already out of his seat and following after the hanyou.

Cerise colored eyes thoughtful as she watched her fiancé's retreating back.

"I didn't think my answer would spark such an intense debate."

Everyone's eyes falling onto the dark haired coyote as his words pierced the silence. 'You poor fool.' The old dog thought.

...

He pushed open one of the front doors, hearing the door being pushed open once more before the expected slam reached him. Cutting across the lawn as he made to get away from the demon following behind him. Walking down the sidewalk as he passed various houses along the way.

"Running away, Inuyasha?"

Despite knowing the words were meant to antagonize him, his lips moved anyway. "That was you, Sesshomaru. Not me." He threw over his shoulder before suddenly stopping in his tracks. Turning to eye the approaching dog demon. "What was that back there?" He demanded to know. "Suddenly trying to take on the protective big brother role?"

"Oh please, Inuyasha." The demon started as he placed his hands in either pocket of his dark slacks. His ethereal features on full display with his silver locks being pulled away from his face in a high ponytail. His golden eyes looking down into searching amber. "As if you truly see yourself with Okino."

"Oh, and your just bursting at the seams with joy at being engaged to little miss perfect?" His snort saying he wasn't convinced. "And why can't I see myself being with Kei? He's a really nice guy."

"I know you better than most and he is not your type."

"What, because if it's not Sesshomaru Tajima than I can't possibly be interested." Shaking his head before turning on his heel to resume his walk. Sesshomaru right by his side.

"And I thought you knew me better than anyone," Inuyasha continued without turning his head. "But you don't know me at all. Maybe you never really did." The last words whispered as he increased his pace.

"Maybe," he agreed quietly, Inuyasha's eyes cutting his way before turning forward. "Never would I have thought you'd reject me. Maybe I didn't know you as well as I thought."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and the demon slowed down at noticing before coming to a stop as well. Inuyasha's steps slow as he closed the space between them. His eyes seeming to search for something.

"I rejected your proposal, Sesshomaru." The hanyou said with emphasis. "You took it to mean my love for you couldn't have been genuine if I wouldn't marry you. You couldn't see past me saying no."

"How could I have thought anything else, Inuyasha. I knew exactly who it was I wanted. You were unsure."

"No I wasn't." He said with a shake of his head. "I told you exactly why I wouldn't marry you. There were just some things I wanted to experience without being married. I knew I wasn't ready. I never said I didn't want to marry you. I just wasn't ready to marry you then."

"How would being married to me stop you from doing the things you wanted to do." He asked with a tilt of his head, the confusion in his eyes genuine.

"It was just something I wanted to experience for myself. I can't explain it to you."

"Well you could try." The dog stated, not willing to accept that as an answer.

"What does it matter now, Sesshomaru." He asked with a shake of his head. "Your happy with Kagura. . .right?" He finished lowly.

He looked away with a clench of his jaw, slowly nodding his head before turning back to look to Inuyasha.

"Then what are we doing?" Inuyasha whispered. The dog's eyes saying he was just as lost. He turned on his heel, walking off away from the demon and Sesshomaru didn't follow after him this time.

...

He watched Kei sit up to rest on the edge of his bed. Closing the door softly behind him as he looked into light brown eyes. Offering a tilt of his lips he didn't truly feel as he made his way to sit beside him. Looking to him and the coyote met his eyes.

"I saw your calls. . .I just needed some time to clear my head."

Kei nodded his head, his locks bound behind him in a plait of ebony. The curtains of the window drawn and bathing them in moonlight. The demon dressed in a pair of red cotton bottoms and a gray short-sleeved T-shirt.

"I. . .didn't mean to bring any more tension between you two." The coyote started and he reached over to place a hand on the man's knee.

"It's nothing you did, Kei. There's some things my brother and I have to work out for ourselves. I'm. . .gonna try and reconcile with him while we're here." Letting out a deep breath at that. They probably would never be what they once were, but he could admit he'd missed his brother in his life. Even if it was just to himself. Sesshomaru had always been there for him and it was like missing a part of himself these past few years. Though they'd always been more than just brothers.

"Yeah," the coyote smiled, his handsome face seeming to brighten. "I think it'd be good for you both."

He nodded, standing up take off his shirt and jeans. Turning at feeling Kei come up behind him. "Kei," he breathed in surprise. Looking up into chocolate orbs as the demon brought his hands to rest on either shoulder. This being the most brazen action the coyote had taken with him since meeting him months ago. Smiling encouragingly at the face that leaned down to meet his. Pressing forward into the dark haired demon's tall frame as he familiarized himself with the other man's taste. It was nice. The coyote treating him as if he would break at even the slightest of pressures so he took it upon himself to up the tempo. Bringing both hands up to cup the demon's face as he felt clawed hands settle over his naked hips.

Kissing Kei was like a warm breeze over your face. Gentle and warming. Enough to bring a smile to his lips as he kissed him. Feeling the similar response as the coyote held him close. Golden eyes flashed into his mind then and he pressed harder into the coyote with a tighter squeeze of his eyes. Determined to rid himself of the image and focus on the man before him.

But their was no denying what he didn't want to admit. It was in the way the demon held him. So carefully whereas Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to snatch him close and plunder as deep into his mouth as he desired. Every unrestrained movement telling of his growing desire for the hanyou. He missed seeing the affect he had on his brother. His kisses demanding. Rough. Sensual. Enough to make him feel overwhelmed with the heat gripping his body.

He missed that feeling. He missed a lot of things.

His eyes blinked open at the shoulders pushing him away. Confusion in his eyes as he looked up at Kei.

"Are you okay?" The demon asked him. "You got. . .really intense there for a moment." He finished lowly, his eyes searching the hanyou's face.

"Oh yeah. I'm. . . I'm fine." He said quickly with crinkle of his brow.

"We don't have to do this."

He took the demon's hand in his own before leading him back over to the bed. Reaching for the demon's shirt before making to lift it over his head. Throwing it aside before clutching at the man's shoulders at the face that came down to mesh with his own. The coyote gently laying him back into the mattress. The demon leaving his mouth to trail kisses down his body.

His eyes on the ceiling. Lips parting in pleasure even as he realized Sesshomaru was right. Kei wasn't his type. The only man he wanted was getting married.

The weight of that truth seemed to slam into him for the first time.

* * *

Inuyasha looked on in worry at the dazed look that entered his brother's eyes. The dog demon seeming to look through him. "Sess?" He called hesitantly.

Sesshomaru snapped his attention toward his brother. "What," he whispered in disbelief with a slight narrow of his eyes. Heart taking a note of pain as he stood up from his kneeled position. The black box in hand snapped closed, the diamond studded silver band shielded from view before pocketing the ring and its case in his gray slacks. Turning away from Inuyasha as he attempted to get his emotions back under his control. Eyes closing as he ran a clawed hand over his forehead and through his silver tresses. Taking a deep breath to will away the racing of his heart. An odd pain there that didn't want to loose him.

Inuyasha eyed the suit clad back that met him as he stood up from his seat at the kitchen table. Walking forward over the trail of red rose petals to his brother. Wrapping his arms around the hard waist before him, making to lie his head over Sesshomaru's back but the demon ripped away from his hold. The hanyou's mouth parting slightly in shock. His eyes flashing with the hurt that spilled over into his voice. "Sess."

"You don't wish to marry me?" The dog demanded. Face a frown as he attempted to get a better read of what he was being told.

Inuyasha brought his clasped hands before his mouth before giving the silver haired demon his full attention. "That's not what I said. I said I'm not ready to marry you now."

"Why?"

"Well," he drawled with a quirk of his brows. "I just began my classes at the university for one. I wouldn't even have time to plan my own wedding. And I wanna travel with my friends."

"And being married to me will stop you from doing so?"

"It's not just that. There are some things I want to do before I give myself away. I want to know me and who I am before taking that big of a step in my life."

"You won't marry me, but you're content to live here with me as a married couple would. Lie with me like a spouse would for their partner. We are essentially bound in every way but legally. Your life would not change drastically if you were to commit to a union with me, Inuyasha. I did not imagine being married to me would be a problem for you."

"It's not a problem." He said with a shake of his head. His eyes seemed desperate for the demon to understand as he closed the space between them. Leaning against the dog's chest as he looked up but Sesshomaru wouldn't meet his eyes. "I love you and I do want a life with you. We've talked of marriage," he said with a smile pulling his lips. "I still want the big fancy house. Our own football team worth of kids." He joked, hoping to lighten the mood but the dog's face was unwavering. "This is something I want to do for me."

Sesshomaru finally looked down at the face of the man he loved. "You love me," He stated with a slight inquiry.

"You know I do, Sess." Inuyasha responded in kind. Feeling a bit pained at having to be asked that.

"And the end result is us being married either way. I don't see what difference it makes to get married first and still do what it is you feel you need to do."

He stepped away from his brother's warmth, feeling helpless at seeing he was failing in getting across to his brother. "Then it won't be the same, Sesshomaru."

"You view being with me as something that'll hold you back." He said with a tilt of his head.

"Please don't put words in my mouth." Inuyasha requested lowly.

"What is it that you expect me to do in the meantime, Inuyasha." The demon continuing as if the other hadn't spoken. "Wait around patiently for you to decide when you do want to be with me. I will not wait around for you forever."

"What are you. . . what are you saying to me right now? I don't want— I don't want you to leave." He breathed with a hint of panic as he looked to his brother.

"Inuyasha," he breathed before rubbing his hand across his forehead. Feeling a pain form there. "Should I comply with what you want, that leaves me dissatisfied. If I do not, that leaves tension within our relationship. There is no common ground here."

"You can't wait a few years to be with me? I still want what we've always talked about. Just. . . not right now."

"It is not merely about time, Inuyasha. I know what I want and thought you knew as well."

"I don't know anything outside of me wanting you, Sesshomaru. Okay? That's all I know and I want a little more than that. You know what it is you want. Who you are. You've had the time to figure it out. I'm just asking for the chance to do the same."

"I can't do what it is your asking me to do. I'm too good to you to be treated as second option to something you can't even properly make sense of."

"So. . . that's it. Your just. . .gonna walk away from this?" The hitch in his throat not going unnoticed. His eyes blinking repeatedly to clear away the moisture filling his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath but his heart still hurt. "Just walk away from us."

"I don't know, Inuyasha. Am I?" He asked lowly with a furrow of his brow. "I haven't heard anything that makes sense to me."

"Why can't. . . why can't we be on the same page about this."

"I don't even think we're in the same book." He stated, his voice deeper with an emotion he didn't care to name.

He sniffled, staring blankly at his spot on the floor before lifting watery orbs his way. "If. . . if that's how you feel. . .I'm not gonna beg you to stay." Though everything in him hoped the demon wouldn't go.

Sesshomaru looking away from his brother with suddenly stinging eyes of his own. His jaw clamping shut. Clenching a few times as he seemed to burn a hole through the wall with his stare alone. Looking to Inuyasha before he walked past him and to the table still burning with red candles. Grabbing his jacket and passing Inuyasha's way without a word. Inuyasha watching the demon go with a barely audible click in his wake. For some reason, it was harder to watch him leave so calmly than had the demon actually slammed the door shut behind him. He walked over to the couch, suddenly feeling weak as he placed his head in his hands. Not willing to believe this was the end.

...

At receiving Sesshomaru's voicemail once again, he threw the phone down onto the couch. Pacing back and forth as he looked to the house phone as if expecting it to ring at any moment. But all was quiet except for his furious pacing along the living room floor.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." He whispered behind a raised hand. Not liking the silence that clung to the walls. Whatever happened, he couldn't lose Sesshomaru. That was the one thing he did know was right in his life. It may not be how he'd wanted it, but if the alternative was losing Sesshomaru. . . it wasn't worth it. He'd marry Sesshomaru. Hell, he'd marry him right now if meant having him back home. Back in his life.

Suddenly scrambling forward to pick up the house phone before dialing the demon's number once more. Letting out a curse at getting his voicemail before sending his fingers flying over the buttons in a new set of numbers. Bringing the phone up to his ear, worrying his lips as he paced the floor. Eyes closing in relief at hearing the soft greeting.

"Mom," he breathed. "I need you to pass the phone to Sesshomaru. Please, it's important." He told her as he brought his thumbnail in between his teeth, turning around to pace in the other direction.

"Well, I'd love to sweetheart but I haven't seen Sesshomaru in days."

"What," he exclaimed as he came to a stop, his face a frown and obviously holding his confusion. "I thought he'd be there with you guys." It wasn't so uncommon for one of them to run home after having an argument. Both using the time apart to cool down only to eventually return home. If Sesshomaru hadn't went home he had no idea where he could be. What held him so that he wasn't answering any of his calls.

"No," his mother's voice pulling him from his thoughts and starting his pacing again. "He came over a few nights ago to discuss something with your father. Kissed me goodbye and was out of the door. I haven't seen him since."

"Well, do you know where he is." He asked with a slight hitch of laughter, hysteria leaking through. "He hasn't come home and he's not answering my calls."

"No, dear. Inuyasha, what is this about? Did something happen between you two?"

He shook his head. "I can't explain it right now. I'm gonna call daddy. Thanks ma."

He brought the phone down before punching in his father's cell number. Finally sitting on the edge of the sofa as he waited for his father to pick up the phone.

"Inuyasha," came the hurried answer. "I'm a little busy at the company right now."

"Then I'll make it quick." He said hurriedly. "Ma said Sess came to speak with you a few nights ago." His tone inquiring. "Did he seem. . .okay to you?"

"Yes," the dog drawled slowly, not knowing what to make of that question. "In fact, he seemed more than okay. He asked to oversee the company out in America."

"He's in America?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It came as a bit of a surprise but he was adamant he wanted to go." A slight pause. "I thought you knew. He made it seem as if he'd send for you once he was established."

Sesshomaru had lied to their father. Their father never would've let him go had he known his reasons for leaving. He'd really wanted to get away from him that badly. . . "Uh, yeah." He said in a daze with a light shake of his head as if it would help clear his confusion. "He must be really busy. He's. . . not answering any of my calls."

"I'm sure he'll call you when he you can. Was that all you needed, Inuyasha. I really am busy."

"Yeah," he whispered. "Thanks dad." He said before bringing the phone down. Placing it beside him on the couch.

Forcing down the foolish hope that his father's words would prove true as he forced himself to accept the truth. What he knew in his heart to be true. Sesshomaru had left him alone and he wouldn't be sending for him.

He hadn't thought to think their would be a conversation he couldn't apologize for. They'd always found their way back. They argued. Said things they didn't mean. Even broke up at times. But they always made up. And it seemed that wouldn't be happening. Not this time around.

It really was over this time.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over at the patio doors from his place against the railing, expecting to see Kagura walk out onto the deck. The young demon looking back onto the view of the dark sky over the ocean at seeing his father step out in nothing but a robe and matching silk pants.

Keeping his eyes trained forward even as his mind took him back in time. His father's presence beside him silent yet speaking volumes.

The older silver haired demon looking to his eldest before turning to eye the view with a silent sigh. Witnessing his son's relationship deteriorate over the years bringing him great unrest. It was sad to see, when he couldn't help but to reminisce on the days they'd been so happy. It was clear to see the love between them was still there along with a lot of other things they had yet to sort through. While he wanted both of them to be happy throughout their lives, he couldn't help but root for his son's to reunite in the end. They'd been perfect together until whatever it was tore them apart. Though the conversation at breakfast seemed to put things into perspective for the old dog.

"He said no."

His father's words making him close his eyes in a deep sigh. "He said no." He reiterated quietly.

"That's why you wanted to go off to America."

The younger dog looked to his father, their eyes meeting before he turned back to the view. His silence serving as answer enough.

"Pride. . .your mother had that and then some." Taisho spoke, a small tilting his lips as he remembered his ex wife and their time together. It was rare the demoness ever caved first after an argument between them. "You got that from her. She was strong. Maybe too strong at times. Her feelings tied into her pride. Etsuko hated to appear weak. If she was hurt, you'd never know it. It took me a very long time to figure her out."

Sesshomaru looked at his father at the noticeable shift towards him from the large demon. "I won't ask for the details, I suspect you wouldn't tell me either way. But I will say this. Don't let your pride keep you from happiness. The person you really want—your brother—is upstairs with someone other than you at this very moment. It will be this way as long as you hide behind a false mask. Don't wait until it's too late, Sesshomaru."

"Too late. . ." The demon began quietly with a shake of his head. "You speak as if Inuyasha would be open to being with me again. He's moved on."

Taisho clapped his son on the shoulder. "I have a feeling he's in the same head space you seem to be in."

Sesshomaru watching his father walk back inside the house before turning back to the darkness before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

They walked out from the well-known restaurant, Kagura tucked beneath his arm as he walked toward his car. Making to open the passenger side door for the demoness but sent a look her way at the hand that clutched his arm.

"Do we have to go back right away?" She asked with an almost innocent look on her face. Dark coated lips curving upward into a smile. Her bright eyes going to the star filled sky above them before turning back to him. "It's still pretty early. I feel like dancing." She smiled, leaning into his black clad frame. Her fitting red dress meshing into his heat. He brought an arm around her waist as he looked down into her eyes. She'd been so patient with him these past few days. He'd been so taken with everything Inuyasha he hadn't paid her the proper attention. If taking her out would brighten her time here, it was something he would see to.

"Sure," he replied quietly with a nod of his head, her smile widening before planting on his lips a small kiss.

"That sounds like a good time. Mind if we tag along?" The young coyote asked the couple. Standing tall and proud in his gray suit. His black locks held high behind his head. Light orbs looking between either demon.

The hanyou ripping his eyes away from the lover's display before turning to the man by his side once the words registered. "Um, Kei. I think they might want some time to themse—"

"Nonsense." The demoness cut in as she looked to the hanyou. Sending him a smile. "The more the merrier, right Sesshomaru?" She finished before turning to the silver haired demon.

'Well thank you, little miss perfect.' The hanyou thought in annoyance as he plastered on a smile for her benefit. He didn't want to go out. Not if he had to watch them be all perfect and in love. It was hard as it was already. He sighed as he turned to Sesshomaru. It was his answer he'd take to heart.

He could feel his father's stare burning into him. Truly, he did not wish to see the coyote with his brother when he had to witness it at home. He would rather have enjoyed a night away from the demon's presence but maybe this would be a step in the direction of mending his relationship with his brother. It was time to loose the anger and hurt he felt around Inuyasha.

"I would not mind it. If. . . it is Inuyasha's wish." He spoke as he looked back at his brother. He wouldn't force him to be around him if he didn't want to.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked to the older demon, sure he'd seen a flash of the man he used to know in those brilliant orbs. It made his heart skip a beat. Completely unaware the coyote was trying to convince him to go out. "Sure," he breathed as he met the demon's gaze. The dog giving him an acknowledging nod. Surprised no underlying insincerity or coldness was attached to his brother's words.

"Well," Izayoi started, earning the attention of the young couples. Sending her husband a quick glance before turning to the demons. "Enjoy yourselves, but please remember to be aware of the not so nice people."

Sesshomaru's lips pulled to the side in a small smile before nodding. "Of course, mother."

Inuyasha's lips in a similar state of amusement as he looked to her. Nodding his acknowledgement as well.

Taisho held out his arm and she accepted the offering before stepping in time with her husband along the sidewalk.

"We'll follow behind you," Inuyasha told his brother quickly before turning to go to his vehicle. The dog watching them go in a daze before remembering Kagura. Looking down to see her watching him. Suddenly pulling her lips in a smile. He leaned down and opened the passenger door to his own sports car before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

He watched the head of white disappear through the club's doors before his attention was pulled by the faint curse beside him.

"What is it, Okino." He asked the younger demon, watching the coyote search over his person. Hands digging in his suit pocket only to come away empty. Another curse passing his lips as he looked at the two pairs of eyes watching him.

"My I.D. It's gone," He told them before going back to looking through his pockets. "I know I had it before we left for the restaurant."

"What," the demoness cried and he turned to her, watching her rifle through the silver clutch she carried before sending disbelieving eyes his way. "My I.D. is missing too."

The dog reached into his own pocket, feeling the thin plastic before pulling it out. His own identification still on him. Inuyasha's as well as he'd already been permitted entrance into the club. Kei walking away from them and leaving his spot in the line as his brown eyes searched over the ground. He turned to her.

"You believe someone stole it?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head as she closed her clutch. Bun moving with her as she lifted her gaze to meet his. "Most likely we just left it behind at the restaurant when ordering drinks at the bar."

He looked to the club's doors before turning back to her. "I'll go with you—"

She waved her hand. "No. You're already here and you have your I.D. I'll run back and get it. By the time we got back the line to get inside will be around the block."

"I'll run in and get Inuyasha and we can all go back."

"Or you could use this as an opportunity to finally make up with your brother," she stated helpfully with a raise of a brow. Softening her features at seeing his internal struggle. "Please. For me. It's time you two made up."

He hesitated and his face showed it. "I don't like the idea of leaving you alone."

"I'll be fine," she assured with a smile. "I'll have Kei so I won't be alone. I'll just head back to your parent's home and read a book. I'll even text you so you know I got back okay."

The club's security guard's voice piercing into their conversation. Both turning to see the short, brown haired human male looking to them as they were next in line. She hurriedly kissed his cheek and reached inside his pocket for his car keys. "I'll be fine. Tell Inuyasha that Kei is with me. I'll see you later." Walking away from him as to avoid giving him a chance to think of running after her. Looking over her shoulder before coming to a stop as she watched him show his I.D to the guard and disappear inside the club.

Smiling softly his way before looking down to open her silver clutch. Pulling out the two identification cards she held there. Kei's and her own face staring back at her before she slid them back inside. Looking up at the sound of steps approaching her.

"Couldn't find it." The dark haired coyote informed her as he slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks. Brown eyes on the growing line of people hoping to get into the club. "This blows."

She closed the distance between them before clapping a hand onto his shoulder. Drawing light orbs her way. "We can still have a little fun of our own. C'mon." She called softly before turning to walk away to where the dog demon parked the car. Intent on finding the nearest ice cream shop.

* * *

It only took him a short moment for his eyes to become adjusted to the club's low lighting. Stopping at noticing Inuyasha make his way closer with worried eyes. Looking to the club's entrance before turning back to him.

"What happened?" He asked, referring to the length of time it took for a familiar face to follow him inside as well as the absence of two demons. "Where is Kei and Kagura?"

"They didn't have their IDs." The dog informed him, having to lean down lower to the hanyou's ear to be heard over the club's music. "They might have left them behind at the restaurant."

"Well let's get out of here." Inuyasha said before turning to leave the club. Looking back in question at the hand that suddenly encircled his wrist.

"We don't have to leave, Inuyasha. Unless you want to."

The dog dropping his hold and he turned to his brother before closing the distance between them. Having to press a little closer into him with the people steadily pouring in trying to pass. He didn't mind staying out for a bit. Nothing he was in a particular rush to get back to. "I assumed you wouldn't want to stay without Kagura."

"She insisted that I did."

"Oh," he breathed with a sudden duck of his head. Making to move away from his brother. "We don't have to stay—" Stilling at the arm that came to circle the back of his waist. Head whipping up to stare at Sesshomaru.

"I want to." The dog informed his brother softly.

Inuyasha slowly nodding his head as he found himself getting lost in the man before him. "Okay." He whispered. The dog having no problems hearing him.

Clutching tightly onto the hand that grabbed his own as the dog led him through the throng of squirming bodies and deeper onto the dancefloor. The beat over the speaker's light and holding a tropical Caribbean feel. Coming up short at watching Sesshomaru turn to face him. Looking into pools of gold as they stood still in a mass of moving bodies.

At seeing Inuyasha's hesitation, he took the initiative. Grabbing Inuyasha by his hips and pulling him closer. The hanyou's lip parting in a silent huff of breath as he looked at his brother.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how to dance, Inuyasha." The dog spoke in his ear, lips pulled in a small smirk at witnessing his brother's nervousness. So different from times in their past. Missing the quick close of the hanyou's eyes before they pulled back. The hanyou's lips turning up into a smile the longer he took in the look reflected back at him. Reassured by the teasing glint he saw there. "I remember you used to be a pretty good dancer." Sesshomaru finished with a miniscule raise of a brow.

"Oh, I can still dance." He reassured as he let himself finally get lost in the beat. Placing his hands on either side of the hard torso in a light run of his fingers before leaning in closer. "Question is if you can still keep up." Pulling back with a challenging quirk of his brow. Hips winding as he turned his back to the silver haired demon. Pulling away from his touch as he danced before him. Raising his hands up to run over the top of his head before bringing them back to run down the back of his neck. A smile sent over his shoulder at the press of a body against his back. Sesshomaru's hand coming down to rest over a hip as he looked down at the lithe frame winding against him. Inuyasha gaining the attention of many nearby dancers as he seemed to be in perfect rhythm to the female's crooning words.

Finally feeling the demon respond from behind him. Rolling his back into him at the harder press against him. The two bodies moving as one as they dipped low with rocking hips. Sharing heat as they lost themselves in the moment. The hanyou's movements seductive and teasing. His smile mischievous. Sesshomaru responding in kind by blatantly taking the lead over the temptation grinding against him. His own grind of hips just as pronounced and telling. Giving just as good as he got.

Lifting an arm behind him to cup the side of the demon's neck. Swaying his hips at the hands that came to settle over either hard slim hip. Eyes closed in a grin as he thought back to times like these.

"Nice to see you can still dance." he stated toward his shoulder. Bringing his arms down to rest over the arms that wrapped completely around his waist then. Sesshomaru leaning down to place his face next his own. Eyes slowly opening at the words spoken next to him.

"Did you think I'd lose the ability to do so?"

He shook his head in a light laugh. "No. It's just. . .it's nice to see some things are still the same." He expressed before falling quiet. Content to let the demon hold him as they swayed to the soft beat now playing. The couples holding one another close as the man sang his love for his woman. Head tilting to the side at the sudden skim of a nose across his neck as the demon turned toward him. Eyes shut as the demon brought with him a stirring of heat that had been absent in his life.

Sesshomaru holding onto his brother as if his life depended on it. Inuyasha still seeming to fit perfectly in his arms. Secretly inhaling the jasmine scent attached to Inuyasha. Lips lightly running along the expanse of sun touched skin. Feeling the hanyou's breathing patterns become more unpredictable as his breaths became a light pant.

Oh God help him. He wasn't that far off from embarrassing himself in a sea of people. The heated breaths over his skin accompanied by the nips placed there were making him come undone. Mouth falling open at the harsh grind into his backside along with a bite of his neck. It taking every effort not to call out the demon's name. Blinking his eyes open as the thought of not being the only one to do so entered his mind.

The dog turning his attention away from his brother's neck at noticing the stillness that seemed to have overtaken him. "Inuya—"

"I wanna go home, Sesshomaru." The hanyou spoke quietly before walking forward and away from him. The demon standing there lost before following after the head of white through the mass of bodies. Inuyasha disappearing through the doors and he broke out not long after. Seeing the outside of the club quiet and empty. Staying in the building longer than he'd realized. Breaking into a jog after the hanyou walking further ahead in the distance. Taken aback by the salt of tears left in the hanyou's wake.

Coming to a stop before the white haired male. Inuyasha doing his best to sidestep him without looking his way but it was a fruitless effort. Finally earning the full brunt of water filled eyes. "Inuyasha, I—"

"What," the hanyou cried. "Dancing is all it takes for you to show me a little kindness after years of being cold to me." He shook his head. "A few dances is not going to fix what happened between us."

"I know." The dog demon stated softly.

"Do you have any idea. . .what you leaving did to me?" He asked with a slight hitch, the emotions plaguing him making speech difficult. "How I cried myself to sleep behind you. Wishing you were still there. How much I. . .how much I missed you. And when I needed you. . . you weren't there. Because you had left."

"Yes, Inuyasha. I left." He muttered lowly before stepping closer to Inuyasha. "I hurt you but you have to understand I was hurt too. The man I loved just admitted he didn't want to marry me."

"Will you stop saying that," Inuyasha demanded in frustration. "I never said I didn't want to marry you, Sesshomaru. And I never tried to hurt you. Your feelings get a little bruised and you take it as a reason to run away. I told you the truth and you didn't know how to take it. But you. . .you tried to hurt me on purpose. You knew leaving like that would hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." The demon whispered, the words foreign on his tongue but it was all he felt at seeing his brother's pain. His words seeming to make the hanyou break down all the more. "I'm sorry. Forgive me." He muttered for his brother's ears only as he brought his arms around the sobbing hanyou. His own heart uncomfortable at witnessing such a pain he'd caused. Pride, anger and hurt making him intent to hurt his brother at every opportunity. Holding onto the hanyou tighter at the hits placed over his chest.

"You stupid. . .prideful. . .jerk." Each insult accompanied by the side of his fist meeting the elder dog's chest. "You hurt me. Why do I still love you." He asked in a cry, twin trails of tears lining his cheeks. Sesshomaru making no moves to shield himself as his heart pounded at that confession. Feeling the arms come around him making him clutch onto the demon helplessly. Hiding his face in Sesshomaru's chest as he listened to the man mumble apologies in his ear. His muffled cries gradually dying down to shuddering breaths and down to the occasional sniffle.

"Only you make me feel this crazy." Inuyasha mumbled into the night air as he let the demon hold him.

"What of Okino?" Sesshomaru asked him, feeling the shake of his brother's head.

"He's nice. . .but I can't see myself being with him in the long run." Inuyasha admitted before tilting his head back to look up into a clash of gold. "Do you really love her?"

"I am not in love with her if that is what you're asking me. I've never lied to her. She is aware."

"I wish it was me." Inuyasha started gently with a lower of his eyes. "The one you were marrying." He finished with a raise of his head. "Do you ever think about what could've been between us. Where we'd be by now if we were still together."

"All the time." Sesshomaru admitted quietly.

"And we'll never know, will we?" Inuyasha asked his brother in the barest of whispers. "With you marrying someone else and al—"

"You love me." Sesshomaru interrupted, more of a statement than question.

"Yes."

"And you want to marry me." This time a little less sure.

"Yes," the hanyou breathed with a nod of his head as he looked to his brother.

"Then I won't be marrying Kagura." The dog informed him softly.

Inuyasha heaved a deep breath, relief spreading throughout him as he looked to his brother. Looking away to watch the occasional passing car on the road. "I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to convince you otherwise." Inuyasha started with a sniffle. "But I'm not that nice of a person. Not when it comes to you. I'm too selfish when it comes to you."

"You were the only one I wanted, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said with a shake of his head.

"Didn't feel that way. Not with the way you tried to shove Kagura in my face at every turn."

"And you toting Kei around didn't affect me?" The demon asked with a raised brow.

"God, we've both been so stupid." Inuyasha breathed before laying his head against Sesshomaru's chest. Closing his eyes in a silent inhale. Letting his senses be consumed with his brother. "I really missed this." Turning his head up toward Sesshomaru as a thought came to him. "I don't think I'm ready to share you just yet. Do we have to go back tonight?"

Sesshomaru turned to look down the deserted street, the sudden cold breeze blasting his silver locks around. The hanyou raising a hand to push aside the tresses as the demon returned his gaze to him. "They'll wonder where we are."

"We can deal with it tomorrow." Inuyasha told him quietly.

"Tomorrow." The dog agreed with a nod.

The two standing there in the oddly silent streets, both seeming to lean in at almost the exact same moment. It was like being in high school all over again. When they began their exploration of the other's body. When they realized they viewed the other as more than a sibling. A hesitant move forward. Almost like how they were now.

Deciding he was being dumb considering they'd done a lot more than kiss in the past, Inuyasha closed the remaining distance between them. Feeling the arms around him tighten and he couldn't help but lean even further into his brother. Sesshomaru pulling away from him with the hanyou's bottom lip in between his teeth before plunging back in. His body quickly heating up, the coldness around them doing little to quench the growing warmth over his skin. This was so different from when he kissed Kei. Being like this again. . .it was a wonder how he'd gone as long as he had without this.

The demon not unaffected by his brother's embrace as he held him as close to his own body as was physically possible. His growing desire driving his need to take what he wanted and felt Inuyasha clutch at him with a light gasp leaving him. He still tasted so sweet. . .

He reluctantly broke away, taking Inuyasha's hand in his own before pulling him down the street. Intent on finding the nearest upscale hotel. The hanyou tucking himself beneath his arm as he followed his lead. They had a lot of reacquainting to do. . . they probably wouldn't be getting much rest tonight.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled into his parent's driveway, seeing his bedroom window's curtain flap and he sighed. He turned to Sesshomaru at feeling the hand slip into his own. "I feel guilty." He told his brother. He might not be interested in Kei, but he never meant to hurt him. Even Kagura for that matter.

"I know." Sesshomaru stated quietly because he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty himself. Not for what they'd done, but for the way in which it was done. Kagura deserved better than being cheated on.

But their was no changing it now. He offered a supporting squeeze to his brother and opened the passenger door. Slamming the door shut before walking around to the driver's side where Inuyasha awaited him.

"No matter what happens. . ." Inuyasha started as he looked into orbs much like his own. "Know that I love you."

Sesshomaru offered a small smile that pulled his lips to the side before leaning down. Kissing into his brother's head of white before reaching down to take the hanyou's hand in his own. Pulling him along the pathway to the large home. Pushing open the door, Inuyasha following him inside before closing the door behind them. Both watching Kei jog down the stairs, the dark haired demoness following at a much more calm pace as she took them in.

"Where have you been?" Kei demanded in worry as he started in on closing the distance between them. Light brown orbs locked onto the hanyou. "You haven't answered any—" The coyote coming to a sudden stop. Inuyasha biting into his lip as he watched the demon taking he and Sesshomaru in with new eyes. They stood there with their hands clasped together. The slightly disheveled hair. The dark marks over both of their necks. Their scents so mingled it was hard to separate the two. They were covered in the other's smell. Their was no denying what took place between them last night.

"Kei—"

The coyote shook his head, holding up a hand indicating for him to keep quiet. "All this time I thought you were having problems with your brother. . . were you fucking him the entire time?" Kei's eyes widening in anger at the thought.

"No, Kei. That was truth." He stated as he broke away from his brother's side. "Their were some things I didn't tell you because I thought it'd make you uncomfortable but. . .Sesshomaru and I were actually together for most of our lives. I didn't lie when I said it was complicated between us. There had been so much unresolved between us. I'm sorry, Kei. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, great fucking job you did with that." Came the sarcastic huff of breath before the dark haired demon turned away from them and back toward the stairs.

"Kei." Inuyasha called helplessly before making to chase after him. Stopping at hearing Sesshomaru intending to follow behind him. "Hey, I'll be fine," He told the demon softly, "And you need to talk with her." Reminding Sesshomaru of the silent demoness standing behind the couch. Looking to him for a moment more before turning and jogging past Kagura and up the stairs.

The spider watching him go with a turn of her head. A tiny uplift on her lips as she turned back to Sesshomaru. Leaving from behind her observant post as she made to stand before him. Her face calm as she looked back to him.

"I'm sorry, Kagura." The demon started with a light shake of his head. "You deserved far better than finding out this way. Inuyasha was the reason I could never fully commit to you. Because I was already in love with someone else."

She quirked her brows with a nod of her head. "I managed to piece that together for myself." Lifting a brow at seeing confusion enter his eyes. "Oh come on, Sesshomaru. You honestly thought I'd be as clueless as Kei? He still has a lot to learn."

"What are you saying? You were aware of the real reason of the tension between Inuyasha and I?"

"Well, not at first." She said easily. "But ever since that conversation at breakfast I got the feeling their was something vital you weren't telling me. It became pretty clear after that. I'd have to have been pretty blind to not have noticed."

"I really am sorry, Kagura. I didn't intend on getting back with Inuyasha when I invited you here."

"Well. . .can't say it doesn't hurt." She breathed with a sudden duck of her head before lifting her head back up. "But it played out exactly as I'd hoped. For a moment, I thought I might have to break up with you. You can be quite stubborn sometimes. And. . .I owe you an apology as well."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Kagura."

"Yes, I do." She disagreed gently. "I'm sorry for keeping you close despite knowing you didn't feel the same way I did. It was wrong of me to do that. For both of our sakes. It was foolish of me to think one day you'd wake up and suddenly love me when you hadn't before." She shook her head as she thought to her own stupidity. "I was being selfish."

"I would've married you, Kagura." He told her gently. "My love for Inuyasha didn't take away my ability to see what a phenomenal woman you are. There were many times I genuinely wished I could love you back. It only became clear to me now how I never deserved you. You're much better than me."

She smiled but it was more strained this time, her eyes holding a shine. "We had a lot of good times. . .didn't we?"

He nodded. "We did."

He watched her pull the engagement ring from her finger before holding it out to him. He gently pushed her hand back. "It's yours."

"Thanks." She said with a shaky breath as she looked down at the diamond between her fingers. Lifting it up as she looked to the dog. "Down payment toward my new home." She said with a watery grin before slipping the ring into the front pocket of her jeans. The two standing there for a moment before she reached over to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you. For everything." She told him.

"Thank you," he returned with a tighten of his arms. "I do love you, Kagura."

"I know." She admitted softly. Just not in the way she had hoped.

She pulled away from him. "This isn't the end for us. . . right, boss?" She asked with a genuine smile on her lips. Referring to when their relationship had been strictly professional.

He nodded with a slight smile. "Of course." Taken by surprise at suddenly holding the spider in his arms as she pressed her lips against his almost desperately. Her soft frame melding into his harder one. Watching her pull back with searching eyes.

"Now I can let you go." She whispered against his lips before leaving his embrace completely. Both demons turning at hearing the upstairs door open before seeing Kei make his way down the stairs. Bag strapped over his shoulder as he walked away from the softly calling hanyou at his back. Walking out the front door without a look back his way. Inuyasha standing there uselessly at the door closed in his face. Kagura sent the dog demon a pointed look toward Inuyasha before making her way toward the stairs. Going to finish packing up her own things to afford the two some privacy.

Sesshomaru walking over to his brother before turning him around. The hanyou not hesitating to duck his head beneath his chin as he burrowed into his heat.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Yeah," came the returned whisper. "He was pretty upset."

The demon comforting his brother before asking something that had been on his mind. "How would you like to visit Arizona?"

Inuyasha tilted his head back, a shot of fear going through him. "Just a visit, right? You know my whole life is here."

"And mines is wherever you are." He expressed before leaning down to quickly press his lips into Inuyasha's. Pulling back to see his words hadn't taken away the worry in his brother's eyes. "I have to return to Phoenix to put some matters into order before I return home. You don't have to go if you do not wish to, Inuyasha."

"No, that's fine." Inuyasha told him quickly, his chest loosening its tight hold as it appeared this was something they could agree upon. "Never been to America." He said with growing excitement. "I'd like to see what you've been calling home these past few years."

A faint hum leaving the demon. "There is one place in particular I would like to show you." He uttered with a duck of his head as he placed his nose along the side of Inuyasha's neck. The white haired hanyou grinning as he held his brother closer.

His world was already a little bit brighter.

* * *

Inuyasha looked out at the streets below. The dark sky above seeming to make roads come alive. The large panels of glass allowing him to take in the city's lights in its entirety. Watching the world pass him by as he stood there with his thoughts in a whirlwind.

A grin touching his lips at the body that meshed against his back. Tilting his head to the side in a smile at the face that came to hide into his neck. Bringing his arms to rest over the ones encircled around his waist. Laughing at feeling a hardness press into his backside.

"Thought I took care of that." He mumbled, humming at the soft press of lips felt over his marked flesh.

"I think it could stand to use a little more attention." Sesshomaru murmured lowly into the tantalizing flesh beneath his lips.

"You insatiable cretin." Inuyasha groaned softly. Though he was far from complaining.

"Why aren't you in bed?" The demon asked as he finally detached himself from his brother's neck.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied as he leaned back into his brother's naked torso. Resuming his watch of the world before him.

"I imagine I can help with that." The demon said with a smirk in his words, growing serious at silence being his only answer. "What's wrong, Inuyasha."

What was wrong? Nothing except they'd been back together for months and Sesshomaru had yet to even bring up any mention of marriage. The demon had wrapped up all his affairs in the States and had been back in Tokyo for quite some time. He'd even taken over for their father at the base here. He himself had graduated from the university with a degree in marketing. He hadn't wanted to rush it too soon but the time steadily passed and it seemed the dog had no intention of fixing his lips to ask him the big question. He wondered if Sesshomaru still even wanted to get married. Maybe him saying no before turned his brother off to the idea of being tied to him. He wondered if he'd missed his chance.

"Inuyasha." The demon called, watching Inuyasha turn around to face him.

"Are you ever going to ask me?" The hanyou asked his brother.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "What are you referring to?"

"To marry you." The hanyou finished as if it should have been obvious.

Sesshomaru licked his lips, taken off guard by the question. The last time he'd asked for his brother's hand, that scenario hadn't turned out like he imagined. "When I asked you before, you stated you needed time. I didn't want to pressure you into thinking it was something I wanted right away." He was trying to be patient. The thought of asking Inuyasha had definitely crossed his mind. He just didn't want to produce the same results as before.

"I've had the time," Inuyasha said in a gentle tone. "I know I'm ready for you to ask me again."

Sesshomaru stared down. Hesitation finding him. "If I ask you. . .will you say yes this time?"

Inuyasha looked down with a sad smile before reaching up to place either clawed hand on the side of his brother's face. Reaching up to plant a soft kiss to the demon's lips before pulling back some. "When your ready to ask me. . .you'll see."

Sesshomaru's hands coming up to cover his brother's hands and bring them to his lips. Straightening out to stare into steady gold for a moment before breaking away from his touch.

Inuyasha watching the dog walk off. Looking on curiously as he watched the silver haired demon rifle through the dark pants he'd worn earlier today. Dropping them back onto the floor before turning back his way. Eyes snapping up to look into a mirror of gold at watching Sesshomaru walk back towards him. Eyes going to the black box the demon held up in the air. Breath stilling in his throat before looking back to his brother.

"I started carrying it around again once I moved back home," the dog explained at seeing the unspoken question in the hanyou's eyes. "I imagined myself surprising you but I convinced myself it still wasn't the right time. Maybe it was fear that kept me from uttering those words."

His next breath came out a bit shaky. Hating he'd caused such doubt in his normally confident sibling. He'd never intended to cause such doubt in his brother's knowledge of his feelings regarding him.

"Our time apart has made me realize you're it for me. With every single part of me, I know. . . you're the one I was meant to have beside me in life. What we have will never dim or die out." He opened up the box that held the same silver ring he'd presented to Inuyasha years ago. The hanyou's hand coming to rest over his mouth at seeing that. Unable to tear his eyes away. Much like the demon couldn't help but take his brother in. "This ring represents everything that is yours. My time. My energy. Even my soul. This. . . is the key to my heart. I'm standing before you now a man completely bared and at his most vulnerable. Inuyasha. . .will you marry me?"

"Yes," came the immediate whispered answer. His response only increasing in volume as he repeated it again and again. "Yes, I will marry you."

The demon's eyes closing in a quick exhale of relief before taking the ring from its soft cushioning. Taking the hanyou's left hand before sliding the band onto his ring finger. Watching Inuyasha smile as he looked down at the newest addition upon him.

Flexing his hand a few times as his face turned more pondering. "Had I known all this would happen. . .having to watch you with someone else. . . not having you there. . .I think I just would've said yes." He said with a bite of his lip, seemingly mesmerized by his ring. The key to his heart he said. . .then he would treasure it always. His gaze pulled away by the lips that demanded his attention. The demon's hands reaching up to push the shoulders of his robe away, the dark material pooling around his feet before the dog's arms came around to provide his naked frame heat.

The only good that comes out of watching the love of your life with someone else. . . is if you were ever lucky enough to get them back. . . you would be more determined than ever to never lose them again.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_ : _Thirty years later_

"Papa, I hungry."

The hanyou looked over at the little white haired demoness who sat at the large rectangle shaped table. "I told you, Keiko. When your grandpa and grandma get here, we'll all sit down and eat, okay?" He said before reaching down to take out the baked chicken and placing it on the stove's top.

"But I hungry now papa." The six year old whined with a kick of her feet. Her twin pigtails moving as she crossed her arms over her chest in a pout.

Lord give me strength, he said in a quick prayer as he turned toward the large bowl of salad on the nearby counter. Tossing the vegetables before the sound of the front door opening made him turn toward the entryway of the kitchen. Watching his silver haired seventeen year old stroll into the kitchen with his backpack still latched to his shoulder. Smiling as he watched Isao make his way around the counter and toward him. "Hey Pop." Isao greeted before kissing his cheek.

"How was school?" He asked his son as he made to cover the clear bowl in plastic wrap.

The silver haired boy shrugged. "It was alright." He said, golden eyes finally taking note of the silent white haired girl who was still adamant in her pose. "What's up with Keiko?"

He shook his pinned up head of white with a sigh leaving him. "She's throwing a fit. She was not thinking of food until she came in and saw me cooking."

"Want me to take her off your hands?" The young dog offered.

"You sweet angel," Inuyasha said with a kiss of his son's cheek as he walked to the refrigerator. Placing the salad inside. "Would you please? Find something to distract her until your grandparents get here. I don't want her to lose her appetite."

"Grandpa and grandma are coming?" The teen asked with a smile. "Sweet."

"Yo, yo, yo." Came a deep voice that had the three occupants of the room turning to eye the newcomer.

"Masa!" Keiko gasped in delight at seeing the tall dark haired demon, her tiny frame wiggling down from her seat. Attitude forgotten as she ran around the table in her red dress and into the awaiting arms that were bent down to scoop her up. Face alight in giggles as the muscular man threw her into the air. Inuyasha eyeing his eldest with a tiny smile on his lips as he watched his son's handsome face brighten with a smile of his own.

"Sup bro." Isao greeted the ebony haired dog.

The twenty-eight year old stopping his theatrics with Keiko as he placed her on his hip before closing the distance between him and his little brother. Bringing a hand up to ruffle the neat silver strands and laughing at the cry of protest that followed before Isao brought his hands up to bat him away.

"Hey brat." Masa returned with amused golden eyes.

"Whatever," the teen said with a roll of his eyes before clapping a hand onto his older brother's shoulder. "Since your here and she likes you the best anyway, she's your problem. I'm gonna go play some Advanced Warfare." The silver haired demon informed him before passing him by and making to leave the kitchen.

"You know the drill," Inuyasha called after his son. "Homework first, Isao." Shaking his head at the mumbled, 'crap' that reached his ears before offering his cheek at the dark haired demon closing the distance between them.

"Hi Pop." The dog uttered softly before rising back to his full height.

Inuyasha hummed. "Haven't seen you here in a while." Inuyasha started with a raise of a brow as he wiped down his hands with a cloth.

"Sorry." The dog started with a sheepish grin. "Dad keeps me busy with the company."

"Too busy for Keiko." He threw out questioningly.

"No," the dark haired dog started with a note of gentleness in his tone as he looked down to the white haired child who leaned her head against him. Petting her head as he gazed down at her. "I'm never too busy for, Keiko." He uttered. Inuyasha recognizing the look in his son's eyes all too well. Seemed he'd inherited it from his father perfectly. The look of a man thoroughly smitten.

He bit his lip as he turned to his baby girl. Her eyes drooping as her little hand clutched her brother's suit sleeve. Leaning her tiny frame into his large one with no hesitation. So trusting of her oldest brother.

"Determined to wait for her, huh?" He asked Masa as he brought his own hand up to run over the top of her head. A sigh passing her pink lips as she turned her head in the other direction. Both pairs of gold leaving her to eye the other.

"I wouldn't hurt her, ya know." Masa told him quietly.

"I know that," he started just as quietly. "I just worry about you. She's so young, Masa. Her feelings could likely change when she gets older. I would hate for you to get your hopes up for nothing."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." The dog stated seriously. His lips turning up into a smile when the hanyou's face remained unchanging. "It'll be fine, papa. Whatever happens, I'll always be a brother to her."

"Masa. . ." He started but his attention was diverted at hearing his father's voice calling out. His son looking down at him with a shrug of his shoulder before turning to go out and greet his grandparents. He turned back to the stove, listening to the heartfelt greetings as he tended to the boiling pot of potatoes. Worrying about his eldest child and what would become of his heart if Keiko didn't return his feelings. He wasn't against it. As long as Keiko was able to move at her own pace and Masa didn't pressure into anything she wasn't ready for. Not that he believed his son would do that. Sighing to himself as he moved to the sink to drain the potatoes. Can't helping but to think it'd been so much easier with Ayako and Dai. The only twins he and Sesshomaru had out of the bunch. They were both the same age and able to properly communicate their love for one another. He didn't want Keiko to feel as if she had to reciprocate Masa's feelings because of how her brother felt. But if she didn't, where would that leave his son?

Jumping slightly at the hand that came up to rest over his shoulder. Turning to see his mother's delicate face staring back at him. The making of gray hairs starting to spread around her edges. Still appearing young and vibrant after all these years of being mated to his father. A full-bloods mate taking on a longer lifespan. Her years extended by many but the human body wasn't built to last like a demon's or even a hanyou's. It was something he tried not to think about. "Oh, hey ma." Bending down to kiss her cheek before turning back to mashing the soft potatoes.

"Sorry, dear." She began before leaning her back against the counter. "I called out to you but you didn't hear me. You were a million miles away from here."

"I'm sorry," he said with a shake of his head. "What were you saying?"

"I asked you why your slaving away in this hot kitchen in your condition."

His lips tilted upwards as he sent her a look. "I'm pregnant, ma. Not an invalid."

"Where is that husband of yours?" She demanded. "Why isn't he in here helping you?"

"Those are both really good questions." He sighed. "He's somewhere in this house."

"Sweetheart, let me finish up. You look like your about ready to keel over."

He sighed as he stepped away from the pot. Too tired to argue as he brought a hand down to lightly rub over his swollen belly. Watching his mother take his place. "Thanks, ma."

"No problem, dear. Go take a seat. I'll handle this." She said with a wave of her hand, effectively dismissing him.

He left out into the living room, watching his father look up from his spot on the couch. His conversation with Masa coming to a stop. "Hey daddy." He called softly in greeting, hugging his father at his approach.

"Where is that son of mine?" The dog demanded to know with a look over his head as if the silver haired dog would magically appear.

"Don't know, but I'm gonna go find him." He informed the older man before turning toward the place he knew his husband was likely to be.

* * *

"I believe father and Izayoi just arrived." He informed the demoness on the other end of the line as he leaned back into his seat.

"How is that old dog anyway?" The silver haired demoness wondered.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "Why. Do you miss him?"

His mother let out a sound that said she found the question foolish but he wasn't fooled. "He's fine." He told her softly.

"Good." Was all she said, Sesshomaru's attention pulled by the door to his study being creaked open. The hanyou making to leave at seeing him on the phone but he silently waved him over. Watching Inuyasha close the door softly behind him before ambling his way over to him. Hand resting across his stomach as he made his way around the back of the large desk. The dog pulling his husband down into his lap as he turned his attention back onto his mother at hearing her speak.

"And how is your brother: Inuyasha?" The demoness asked.

"Inuyasha is well." He told her before leaning forward to place his lips along his brother's neck. Bringing an arm around to rest his hand over his husband's stomach. Hearing the hanyou's breath come out in a soft sigh at the attention.

"Hn. I suppose he is. With the way you ravish him in your poor mother's ear. It's a wonder how that poor boy can stand to be around you. Every time you touch him he ends up pregnant."

The demon pausing in his ministrations before leaning away from his brother. Inuyasha not in a much better state as his body locked up in mortification. The hanyou's eyes wide as he looked behind him to meet his stare before turning disbelieving eyes onto the phone he held.

"It seems my son tends to forget just as he can hear me, I can hear what happens on your end just as well. Hello, dear."

"H-Hello, mother." Inuyasha managed to stammer out as he threw his brother a helpless look.

"No need to be embarrassed. You are married after all. What you allow your husband to do to your body is your business. I never would've thought you'd be able to carry young so well. You really are a tiny little thing. I must admit, you surprised me."

"Um. . .thank you?" He offered with a confused tilt of his head.

"I'm sorry I won't able to attend your dinner. Business here in Egypt has held me up longer than I anticipated. Send my grandchildren my love."

"I will." Inuyasha backed with a nod she couldn't see.

"I will say goodbye for now."

The hanyou returning the statement before listening to the demon say goodbye to his mother. Only speaking once he saw the call had been disconnected. "That was so embarrassing." Though he didn't regret having his brother's children. With the way Sesshomaru treated him, the man could get anything he wanted from him.

"How could I not ravish you," the demon asked, his use of his mother's word earning him a light hit to his chest. "When you make such beautiful sounds when I do." He finished with a husk as he leaned forward to capture his brother's soft lips. His point proven when the other let out a note as sweet as his taste.

Inuyasha pulling away before laying his head on his brother's shoulder. Closing his eyes in a sigh as he felt Sesshomaru rub a soothing hand under his shirt. "What is it."

He let out another sigh before tilting his head back to stare at Sesshomaru's stripped cheek. "I'm worried about Masa," he admitted. "He's really holding out for Keiko. She's just a kid. She looks up to him through the eyes of a child. He'll be heartbroken if she decides all she wants is to be his sister."

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss Inuyasha's forehead. "There's nothing we can do but be there for them. In whatever way their future unfolds. Our children will be fine."

He offered a smile he didn't feel, not fooling the demon if the gentle press to his forehead was any indication. Opening his eyes to see the demon's face coming towards him and he brought a hand up to cup the side of his face. Sesshomaru pulling back only a fraction. "Let's worry about it when it is time to worry."

He offered a tiny smile. "I'll try," he muttered softly. "Father's looking for you by the way."

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting." The demon mumbled before helping the hanyou rise from his perch. Following behind the hanyou before stopping as Inuyasha paused in front of the doors. Giving him a look over his shoulder. "Did you ever get in touch with Kagura?"

"She won't be able to make it." He informed him. "Being promoted to COO has left her schedule more busy as of late. She assured me her and Kikyo would make plans to visit soon." Glad his friend found love with her life in America.

"Guess it's just family this time around. Kei told me Aika went into an early labor. He'll call me as soon as she's up for visitors." A smile touching his lips as he thought to his friend's excitement at being a father. Glad their relationship hadn't ended like he'd thought it would. Pushing the doors of the study open as he made his way back toward his family.

The two walking into the kitchen to see his mother finishing placing the last touches on their dinner. "Looks good mom." He complimented as he made his way closer. Eyeing the layout of food spread over the large table.

"Good and done." She informed him with a smile.

Feeling Sesshomaru's hand on the small of his back as he led them toward the end of the table. Inuyasha sending him a smile as a thank you before easing his body into his seat. Turning to watch his family spill into the kitchen and couldn't help but notice the absence of two certain demons.

"Where are Dai and Ayako?"

"Here we are." Came the light response as a silver haired demoness came walking into the space. Her smile blinding as she neared him. Closely followed by her dark haired twin. Her belly much larger than his as she bent over to give him a light squeeze before bestowing the same onto her father. Ayako taking up the left seat beside her papa.

Her husband bending down to kiss their father's cheek. "You didn't think we'd miss a family dinner, did you?" Dai asked him with a grin before turning to greet his father. Going to sit beside his sister. A smile on the hanyou's lips as he took in their matching furry ears nestled in their strands. The only children to adopt his feature. The fur on their ears corresponding to their hair color. The twins the second oldest after Masa.

He looked around the table, heart full at witnessing all his family well. His mother giggling like a highschooler with a crush at whatever his father was whispering in her ear. Isao busying himself with getting his fill of food before everyone else. The twins chatting to themselves with smiles as Dai tended to getting his pregnant sister whatever food she so desired. Turning to see Masa with Keiko in his lap as he fed her whatever her little finger aimed for. Her grin enough to pull one from her brother's lips.

He looked over to his right at the hand that wrapped around his own away from everyone else's view. Smiling as he read the message his brother's eyes seemed to communicate to him. Not to worry about the future when it was still a ways off.

Sesshomaru squeezed his brother's hand, silently sending him his message of support. Silently mouthing his love. The hanyou returning the quiet declaration before giving a squeeze of his own.

They'd gained so much once they stopped hiding behind false masks. They didn't know what the future consisted of but neither was running. Neither planned on going anywhere.

Never again would they be apart.

* * *

 **AN** : Reviews are love.

 *** Please read bio for important update.**


End file.
